SuperCola Powered Live
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Based on true events, this is the tale of a group of people with a fond infatuation for the series, One Piece. Each of them have their own stories and goals that they follow, but in the midst of it all, their love for the pirate manga is thick and true. One place in particular welcomed them with open arms, a warm heart and most importantly... A home. This is our story.
1. Foundation

Up in the sky, lay a mystical and wonderful place. This place was known for its entertaining shows regarding a group of pirates and their adventures. But the pirates themselves were not actually pirates, but rather entertainers playing the role as such. This place was known as…

Super Cola Powered Live!

An airship with a coliseum and stage. Every weekend the performers would go on the stage live and perform their acclaimed masterpiece, Single Fragment. The play focused on a captain who wanted to be king of the pirates. Along with him were people who would become his crewmates, including a temptress, a samurai, a cunning coward, a well-known cook, a Sun Bear who was knowledgeable on medicine, an archeologist, a robot who loved to dance and a living corpse. These nine traveled around, looking for adventure and to fulfill their dreams and ambitions. Through their paths were danger and foes looking to stop them in their every move. As thrilling as that may sound, the actors themselves lived a life of thrills and adventure as well.

Erocook, the one who co-produced the play, was a known pervert in his hometown. When the local authorities got involved, he made a move to other territory. Word of his actions spread fast, so he had to move constantly and even take on another alias. Along the way, he met a man under the alias Double Snake.

Snake was a man who contemplated suicide for losing the chance to be with someone he loved and cared for. He spent his days sulking, losing his morale and his job. Eventually he lost his money and his house. When he decided to finally end it all, Erocook noticed him trying to jump off a bridge. He stopped him from doing so. As Snake explained his story to him, the two grew to be close friends and they traveled together, in hopes of finding something new for themselves. Along their travels, they would stumble upon a strange man named Hiro.

Hiro was a silent type, not really saying much. He was usually stoic and wasn't really comfortable with other people. However he had a strange bond with Snake. The two would become closer, lifting the depressive state from Snake's shoulders.

Next was Walter. Walter was another serious type, but had a mild sense of humor. One habit of his was taking authority and controlling what people did. This would prove to be particularly grating when performing Single Fragment and writing the scripts for future story arcs. For the most part, he got along with the other creators, much to the dismay of everyone else. Last was Steve. He was an egg who goes great with sausage. Only one person would get that joke.

With the five man band structured, they began to talk about what they could do with themselves. Ideas for a story came from watching soap operas out of boredom. "This shit is boring."Steve said. "Why not have some stories men can relate to?"

"Wait, you WANT for them to make gushy stories men will like?" Erocook said.

"No, I mean where's the story for a man to enjoy? Men have big ambitions! Wanting to build something and create, expanding on their horizons. Hell, just being a man and going out in the world, trying to find adventure…" Steve trailed off.

"Adventure…" Snake said.

"Adventure?"

"I like that." Walter said. "Man's romance is adventure." A light went off in Steve's head. "That's it! We could write our own story. It'll have action, adventure, comedy, drama, suspense! All of that good stuff!"

"You'll need romance." Hiro said. "Stories like these have to have some type of romantic subplot or you're pretty much talking half of potential sales being lost." "Romance? Screw that! Those soaps do enough of that! This is targeted towards men of all ages and creeds. If you have just one slither of hope in your heart to seek your desires, then…" Steve stopped. "One slither…one piece…a single piece of the puzzle…one seed…"

"A single fragment that starts everything!"

Everyone circled around as Steve grabbed a notepad and began to write down all of the ideas and concepts that would eventually lead into the story known as Single Fragment.


	2. Beginnings

The storywriting wasn't terribly hard, seeing as how Steve had some experience here and there. He began to make the story and characters. While he did that, Hiro and Walter spent most of their time drawing and being killjoys in their spare time. Snake and Erocook were making funds for the group by doing various jobs and the like. The work was hard, but satisfying.

A month later, the general timeline and plot structure for Single Fragment was complete. The five read it and were impressed by the work Steve did. "This is really good." Erocook said. "Yeah, but one thing." Hiro said. "If this is a story akin to the soaps on TV, people aren't gonna buy the Sun Bear as a medical expert thing. This is borderline fantasy." "No one complained about Star Wars with all of its lore and world building." Steve said. "…fair enough." The group decided to go to an auditorium and rehearse the prologue. One guy was there watching them, cleaning the floors. As he watched them over and over, he began to notice their passion for the storywriting and acting. One day after rehearsal, he came to the five. "I noticed you guys have a lot of characters, but only a few people to play as them." He said. "Oh, you're interested in acting?" Steve said. "Yeah. I can do some minor roles, let you guys do the major stuff." "Sounds good. What's your name?"

"My name? It's Beiki."

Over the course of another month, story and characters were being written and developed. There was a small presentation of the first chapter on a Saturday night. There were around thirty people. They were instantly impressed by it.

"Let's see, what if I were to get around…maybe ten to twelve crewmates?" The captain, played by Beiki said. "Nothing too large, but enough to form a family in a sense." He smiled. "Now, how am I gonna get off this island?"

The lights dimmed, and applause was heard from all the thirty people in the audience. "Thanks, everyone!" Erocook said. "We're getting the hang of this performing! " Some of the members came to them, wondering if they could get autographs. "Who am I making these out to?" Cook asked.

"Fuwa!" Said the girl with the balloon shirt.

"Photon." Said the second girl, who further examination showed he was a man. He blushed slightly.

Lastly was a man in a mask. "Noone." He said. "…No one?" "No, that's my name. Noone." The three fans left, excited to have met one of the cast members of Single Fragment. " I don't really like Hiro and Walter too much." Noone said. "They're too distant." "But you're that way, None." Fuwa said to him. "I know. It's a pain being around people like me." "Either way, I got Erocook's autograph!" Photon said, prancing around. "This is the best day of my life!"

As the weeks passed, Single Fragment became a hit all over the region. Beiki, who was also a lawyer, got some patents and registered a trademark for the story. The group moved around fast and did shows during the day, night, rain, sleet, hail and snow. For most of those shows, Noone, Fuwa and Photon would appear at them. One show during the summer had both Noone and Fuwa meet each other. "Noone!" She screamed! "Fuwa! Hi!" The two hugged tightly. "I had to work today, but I lied to come here." Noone said. "I just came because I was near the area and I had nothing to do." She said, swaying back and forth. The show started and the crowd went wild.

"Temptress! The Captain yelled. "You…are my friend!" Tears rolled from the Temptress' eyes, along with two-thirds of the audience, Fuwa included. "Noone…this always gets to me." She said. "It's a nice part. But I'm not tearing up over it." He said. "You're cold." Fuwa said, making a Tashigiface. "Not intentionally." He wrapped his arm around her. The crowd applauded as the scene ended. The cast came out and took a bow. Erocook noticed the two in the crowd. Later, when they were near leaving, he came to them. "Hey, you two! We meet again." "Hi Ero!" Fuwa said in her bubbly way. "Do you guys literally stalk us or something?" "Photon does, but not me." Noone said. "I just like your story and characters. A lot more than I thought I would." "Same here." Fuwa added. "But my sister likes soap operas more. I like this better!" "Well, here's a thought: Why not help us out with the background stuff?" Fuwa's heart stopped. "…Help…you?" She asked silently. "Yeah. We are short some people since expanding far and wide." "How much are we being paid?" Noone asked. "Why are you worried about the pay?" Erocook asked. "Isn't the story unraveling enough for you?" He turned to Fuwa, who was still frozen. "You care about the story, right? It's not about the money, right?" He said, squeezing Fuwa's considerable chest. "Yeah…you gonna let us join your team?" "I need to keep my finances up." Noone said. "I'm a fan but I need to maintain necessities." Erocook sighed. "Yes, we pay nicely. Now c'mon and do this thing already." Noone sighed.

"Fine."

Fuwa's body came to. "You're gonna do this with me, None?" She asked, looking at him with the biggest eyes. "…yeah, why not?"

"YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!" She hugged the masked man tightly and swiped his mask off for a kiss. "Hey, not here with that!" "Great! Be here tomorrow and we'll do the necessary paperwork." Erocook left. Fuwa and Noone walked back to her hotel room together. It was a calm summer night. "None, why'd you let him grab my boobs?" Fuwa said, making a tashigiface. "I figured you'd want him doing it. I'm not your boyfriend." Fuwa tensed up and sperged out. "What, I'm not good enough for you?!" "No, it's not that, cool it down."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…I wanna be financially ready for a relationship. That's all." Noone adjusted his glasses. "Who says we have to be an item?" Fuwa said, drawing circles on his sleeve. "Hm?" "We can be friends with benefits, right?" Noone looked at her strangely. "Is she serious with this?" He thought.

From behind them, was Photon. "Hey you two~" He said in a jolly voice.


	3. Progress

In the hotel room, Noone, Fuwa and Photon were talking about the recent offer. "What? Why?" Photon said. "Is it really paying that much?" "Supposedly." Noone said. "And considering that you showed up, we figured it'd be wrong to not let you in on this golden opportunity." "Noone, you're awesome." Photon said, applying lipstick. "Nah, it was her. I wanted to keep my day job." "Yep-yep. I suggested it to None and he went with it." Fuwa said, bubbly. "I AM sick of that fucking job. And I can say that I'm working on something that I like. It's now a career. We're going to get evaluated tomorrow."

The next day after filing some paperwork, the three fans were now official staff members of the behind the scenes work on Single Fragment. They were mainly working on costumes and assisting the cast. Fuwa and Noone were ecstatic on hemming the feathers for what would be the archeologist of the captain's crew. They were shocked by the news when giving out the refreshments in the table read.  
"Seriously? She joins?" Fuwa yelled. "Oh, I guess it is a bit of a shock for you, not finding out the normal way, right?" Snake said. "But why not the princess? WHY of all people, would she join?" Fuwa started spazzing out. "I'm sorry for her outburst." Noone said, pulling Fuwa away. Photon was actually an extra on the set. His standout performance gave way to him playing a villain in a fight against the famous cook. His crossdressing inspired his character, Master Duex. He was a dancer with a strong passion for his crossdressing. He was finally able to show the world his inner girl. While Noone was partial to his success, Fuwa was jealous. She wanted to be in the play as well, and she kept crying about it to her masked beau. "I'm angrier at the fact that we learned the end of the Sand Kingdom saga before we got to see it." Noone said. "I'm setting up things before they come to avoid the spoilers." Fuwa wiped her face and sniffled.

Around two weeks later, Erocook was at his desk, reading the script over. Noone was walking by, with an envelope. A page fell from it. Erocook noticed it and picked it up. It was a short story based on the events of the Marine Base Rescue with the captain and the Samurai. The focus was on the little girl they encountered. As he read it he began to laugh at its absurd content. "Did he really write this shit?!" The pervert said, still laughing. Hiro came out of his office. "What are you doing now?" He asked, annoyed. "Read this. Noone wrote it." Hiro read it, and was not amused. "What drek." He said. "He uses his talent towards this?" "I know. But what if he utilized that talent for us?" Erocook said. "You mean, make him a writer on our team?"

"Yeah. I think…he has talent. Just needs some focus, is all."

Suddenly, Noone became a member of the writing staff. He was always writing down ideas for scenery seeing as how he and Fuwa were the costume designers. His concepts were all amazing, being variant, unique and even absurd, which actually proved to fit into the Single Fragment world perfectly. Snake and Steve were impressed, whereas Walter and Hiro were mum on the issue. Beiki was somewhat intrigued to see where it all went.

"None, you sold me out!" Fuwa said angrily, holding back tears. "I wasn't trying to-" "Nonononono!" She punched him in his face. The mask softened the blow. "You're leaving me alone, while you and Photon are going places. It's not fair!" "Would you calm down for one second and hear me out?"

"NO!" There was a single stream of silence in the backstage. "I want you to act out a character I created. Her name is Dart. She's a sultry-esque woman with all the goods. I made her with you in mind." Fuwa looked at Noone with sparkly eyes. "…Me?"

"Yes you. You're the only one who can fulfill this role. Will you help me?"

Fuwa suddenly grabbed Noone, pressing his face into her considerable chest tightly. "Sure thing, None! I'll do the bestest job I can for you~"

Fuwa got into the costume designed for her. It was a vibrant red outfit with feathers and a very open top. "None, this top is too out there. My girls can't even stay in it." She said, cradling them. "That's the point. Do you have the anti-jiggle cuffs?" "Oh, that's what that was for. Sorry!" She took off the top, not knowing that everyone could see her. Everyone stared at them swaying around with her movements. Noone took off his mask for a brief moment to see them. Erocook came to the scene. Upon seeing them, he went bananas. "TITTIES!" He ran to Fuwa, tackling her in the process. "Oh, Ero. You were actually in this scene we're about to reenact." Noone said to him. "Oh?"

The scene took place with him, the chef attempting to battle it out with Dart. She was swaying back and forward, forcing her goods onto him. Being the perverted fool Erocook was, he couldn't stay in character. Hiro took notice of this. "I'll admit, I like seeing him like this." He said. "I didn't like that story of yours, y'know the one." "Rena's encounter with the posh manchild? That was one I did for the fuck of it." Noone said. "I got better stories. Much better ones." He went back to the scene. "Now, Dart. You attack him without any letup." Over the course of a few hours, Erocook prevented himself from popping chub around Fuwa. The scene was a success. All that needed to be seen was the public's reaction to it. Next week was the schedule for the next installment of Single Fragment.

The audience was in anticipation for the fight between the Chef and Dart. When Fuwa came out with her costume on, it was already drawing in cheers from the men. "They're staring at me…" She thought. She looked at Noone, who was out of view. She gave him a Tashigiface. He gave her thumbs up. Erocook came out. His otherwise unrefined attraction was written into the script. The two began the performance.

The audience was half enticed with Fuwa's chest, the rest giggling at Chef's goofiness. Only a few were annoyed by it all and they quickly warmed up to it all.

"You stop looking at my chest, pervert cook!"

"But I can't! They're bouncy and full, like watermelons!"

"Fleurette Kick!"

"I…I…Can't hit a woman! It's my code!" The Chef said, struggling.

"Well, that's too bad." Dart said. "I can hit a boy! And you need a good hit between the legs!" She did just that. Erocook yelled loudly at the strike. "Why did she hit him there?" Noone said, facepalming. Shortly afterward, the scene ended with the Chef losing. The lights dimmed and the curtains went down. Everyone applauded. "Damn you, None! You made me wear this stupid outfit!" Fuwa said, spazzing about angrily. "But the audience loves you!" She stopped and listened. A wide smile covered her face. "They are. YAYYAYYAY!" She ran out and went to give a bow. Everyone cheered harder. "Thanks everyone! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She blew kisses left and right.


	4. Fame

As the reviews came in for the recent performance, Fuwa was praised for her upbeat nature and bouncy personality. Noone was smiling at his work being praised. "See? It wasn't too bad." He said. "Shut up. It was stupid and silly." Hiro said. "Don't let it get any worse than it was last night." He left but then gave Noone something in an envelope. Fuwa was staring at herself in the photo. "Are my boobs really that big?" She asked, cradling them. Noone opened the envelope. "Damn, this is a nice piece of money." He said to himself. As the news spread of the recent play, people were captivated with Fuwa's performance as Dart. They began to move all over the country playing that one role of hers. Her character was so standout the writing staff began to arrangements for merchandise based on her. T-shirts, dolls, you name it. Fuwa was given interviews by everyone. She remained bubbly, optimistic and happy throughout all of them. The profits made from Dart's merchandise went to the stage, the props and mainly the people involved with the merchandise. The group got around 40% of the profits, though it was still more than enough for the individual writers and actors.

The cast took a break from Single Fragment to make some renovations. In reality, they were ready to take some time off due to the mass amount of money they all had now. Erocook and Snake was drinking cola nonstop, Hiro and Walter were taking a visit to a nearby island and Beiki was busy with budgeting, accounting and making sure the deals being had weren't foul. He was making more money than anyone by doing this. To help out with the sudden surge of money and deals trying to be negotiated, Steve found a guy named Dick who was a little erratic but genuine. These three spent nights trying to manage the budget. Noone, Fuwa and Photon along with the rest of the supporting cast were taking a break as well. Amongst them was a hairy, tall yeti of sorts, Wookie. Another was a man with a strong sense of Justice, aptly named Justice. Another was a literal background character whose role was acting as the background characters and moving backgrounds, Pz. They were in a bar, eating and conversing. "I'm still amazed Fuwa here blew up like she did." Pz said. She was in a disguise. "It was my writing that did it all." Noone said, eating swordfish. "I honestly should be getting paid more than I'm getting." There was a silence in the air.

"I'm just teasing. But one thing we can't let happen is letting this fame get to our heads." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We're getting to the point where we're now young and we have the whole world in our hands. We have to remember our love for Single Fragment." Everyone agreed. "Yeah, None is right, right, RIGHT!" Fuwa jumped up, her disguise almost falling off. "Fuwa, you wanna blow out cover?" Photon whispered. She looked around. "Sorry!" Another person, Winnosh came from the bathroom. "I overheard you guys. I'm wondering where the story's going from here." He said. "I haven't heard word from the others yet." Noone said. "Just relax. We need this. All of these damn shows wore me out."

Over the break, the founders of Single Fragment were at an auto shop, making renovations for something. Whatever it was, it was large and took a lot of manpower do tend to. "Make sure it has these words in bright, flashing lights." Snake told the foremen.

A few days later, the project was finished. The final product was shrouded in shadow. A girl with red hair came to Snake and gave him a remote. "It's the big, red one." She said, smiling. Snake pushed it. Suddenly, lights began to grow brightly and flash all over. The ones in particular shined in a certain pattern. They were in words. The words?

_WELCOME TO SUPER COLA POWERED_

_LIVE!_


	5. Interview

Interviewer: Okey-doke. Let's start this up. So what inspired you to do this whole thing?

Snake: I wanted to make a story, something that men and boys could get into, but with the mainstream appeal that makes everyone watch these types of stories, a soap opera by men, for men."

Erocook: He was the one who came up with the idea, and I followed. We found the other guys as we made our rounds here and there.

Interviewer: And what's your ultimate goal? What do you hope to achieve from this play?

Snake: Money. And to show how crappy and over the top some of these operas try to be while playing it seriously. Single Fragment is a collection of man's romances wrapped into one big package.

Interviewer: And what of SuperCola Powered Live?

Snake: Ah, that was a burning desire I wanted for a while now (laughs). There's a character in Single Fragment who was designed to carry a freezer in his torso area by his creator. He loved cola. Some of us thought this character was powered by the cola itself. So when developing that airship, I named it SuperCola Powered Live.

A drink that can power a robot has to be supernatural, this drink happens to be cola; said robot is actually powered by it and is moving around, live.

SuperCola Powered Live.

Interviewer: One last question: Pepsi or Coke?

Erocook: Coke. Pepsi sucks.

Snake: It's the same thing. Now RC on the other hand…

Erocook: Ugh, don't remind me. Wookie likes that brand.

Interviewer: Wookie?

Snake: You'll see him soon. We've got a really awesome staff at hand, ready to really show their stuff in the upcoming performances. Look forward to it!


	6. SuperCola Powered Live

The sign was flashing brightly on what was a very large airship. Under the sign, was a larger than life stage, decorated with flashy lights and vibrant furnishings. "It's absolutely beautiful." Snake said. Erocook was beaming brightly at it. "And how much did this cost again?" Hiro asked. "Around twenty million. This was literally 80% of our resources." Walter almost gave out. "Are you mad? What if we can't get that money back? How are people going to board the airship?"

"That's where I come in." said the redhead. "I'll be here to make sure everything goes right with the transformations!"

"Transformation?" Erocook asked.

"When the S.C.P. Live has a show starting, the front of the stage will have a panel come out. That panel will have chairs for the audience to sit at while they watch." She pressed a button. The ceiling opened up. "Let me show you how it works." The five went with the pit crew to see how their new stage would function.

A week later, everyone came back from vacation and was ready to resume Single Fragment. "What is this thing?" Winnosh asked. "This is our new base of operations." Snake said. "I give to you, Super Cola Powered, LIVE!" The lights came on. Everyone was awed. "WOWWOWWOW!" Fuwa shouted. "It's beautiful! We're gonna live here?" "Yep, it's our new home." Steve said. "We can write scripts, rehearse, and even eat and sleep here!" "And don't worry; we have a newcomer that'll make sure everything goes according to plan." From the top of the Airship, came the redhead. "That's right, I'm here to stay!" She said with a smile. "Just call me Bunny.

Super Cola Powered Live was beginning to take liftoff. It slowly excelled up into the sky. The ground became smaller and smaller. Everyone looked from the windows inside. "This is amazing." Wookie said. "It's just like when I was back home." Noone looked at the sun within a structure of clouds. "Now that's breathtaking." He thought. "Alright, everyone. Get settled in. Because tomorrow, we're getting back to work!" Hiro said.

Down on the surface, news outlets all over began to buzz on the Super Cola Powered Live. People were amazed by it when it came near their cities and districts. Children looked at it in awe. Every were, people were eyeing it, hoping to get tickets to ride on it, let alone see Single Fragment. One night, a show was taking place. The audience was by the thousands. The Cola couldn't fit them all, until Bunny thought of a plan.

"We'll go ahead and set up video for all who can't make it atop the S.C.P.!" She said, in a playboy bunny outfit. Everyone was awed to see it on a big screen. But the lucky ones saw it on the S.C.P..

This story arc took place on in the sky. The antagonist in question was a rapping guru by the name of Energy. He had his own crew of sheep who beatboxed while he spit fire. Or in his case, lightning. The Samurai, played by Hiro was his opponent. Energy was portrayed by Steve. He began to rhyme.

Looky here, we got us a Samurai

And he trying to kill me, no sir that don't fly

I get ya with my lightning bolts

So high voltage, yo it'll cause a revolt

"Enough with your rapping. Let's get this over with!" The Samurai said. The two engaged in battle. Due to the scenario, when the rapper held his hand up for an attack, a bright light glowed around it. Everyone was in awe. Suddenly, a large thunderclap appeared, flashing in the foreground. Everyone screamed. Windshields appeared over the audience. Another thunderclap occurred. "One thousand volts!" Energy yelled, firing thunder at the Samurai. He used his sword to absorb it.

Everyone down below was amazed by what they witnessed. "Special effects?" One viewer said. "Special effects! And this isn't even pre-recorded!" Everyone was gathering to see the outcome of the Samurai and Energy's battle.

"When I say "thun", you say "der"! Thun…"

"Der!"

"Thun!"

"Der!"

A large lightning bolt hit the S.C.P.. However, it was covered by a large rod, which took the strike. Bunny, who was in main chamber, was overlooking everything. "This baby can take any natural disaster!" She said.

Two weeks later at another show, the S.C.P. was at a volcanic site. Everyone in the audience was in a protective dome, with a bottle of cola or vegetable juice, supplied by another shipmate, Mika. "I hear this airship is powered with actual cola!" Said a woman in the audience. "No way!" A man said. A blast occurred. At the scene was the Cunning Coward, played by Snake against a man with magma covered all over his body.

"It's hard to tell if you're sweating from anxiety or if it's the lava around us." The magma man said. "Shut up!" The Coward said. "I'm the captain of over 8000 men! You're smalltime to me!" Everyone cheered for the coward. "If this whole contraption is powered by cola, I'll drink nothing but cola my entire life." The man from before said.

Next, the S.C.P. was located in a chilly area. The temperatures dropped to -43 C. Everyone was in a heated dome, watching the Sun Bear Doctor reconcile with his parent.

"I've become a well-known doctor around the world!" He said to his parent. "But that still isn't good enough for you, is it?" He walked away when suddenly his parent ran to him and clawed his face. Everyone gasped. Doctor Bear looked at his face, and went into a violent rage. He went after his parent, claws ready. Everyone was mortified and shocked at the scene. The one in the bear suit? None other than Wookie. And further investigation shows he's actually a man with a LOT of body hair and a mean overbite.

After the round of shows, the team and the pit crew all gathered around. "This is what we've been waiting for, gang." Snake said. "Reviews are in, and we've managed to exceed the last ones!" In a newspaper, there was a plaque with gold stars on it. Everyone looked at it and cheered loudly. "We're getting nominated?!" Photon said loudly. "This is what we've been waiting for!" Noone was ecstatic, even if you couldn't see his face. "If we win this, we'll be able to go beyond what we are now!" He said. "We could even have…no, no."

"What, None?" Fuwa asked.

"We could have… solo careers."

Fuwa choked. "That would be…the greatest thing ever…" "I've always wanted to be an actress or a singer!" Mika said. "Now, now. We haven't even gotten ready for the awards. They're in two days and we're all formally invited!" Erocook said. "Two days? I gotta get ready!" Pz said. "I'm going to shave and clean up!" Wookie said. Everyone stopped and stared.

"I really can't wait for Monday!" Steve said.

Monday night finally came and the awards were taking place. Everyone was in their best attire. Noone's mask was off, which shocked everyone. "Look at you!" Winnosh said, with a top hat. "I feel naked. But I want my family to see me on TV." He said. Fuwa was in a considerably red dress with her talent out for all to see. "I can't believe we're here." She said. "It's all so fantastic…what if we win an award!?" "I hope so; I want the world to see my face." A voice said. Everyone was shocked by what they saw. Even the other bystanders. It was Wookie, with his face shaved.

"What happened?"

"That looks great, Wook!"

"Oh my…"

"Damn, son."

"…"

"What? I just shaved my face." Wookie said. I told you I want to look my best. You all look sharp and fresh yourselves."

"Hey, the award show is starting! C'mon!" Mika said, in a flashy green and black dress.


	7. Stardom

"And the award for best play is…" Everyone held their breath in hopes of victory.

"…Single Fragment!"

Everyone froze. The spotlights went on them. Fuwa bounced up and down. "We did it! YAAAAAAAAAY!" Everyone shouted joyously at the news. Even Hiro and Walter were smiling and happy. All sixteen people who contributed to the story went onstage. "Thanks everyone!" Snake said. "We put a lot of thought into this. We came up with the idea when we saw the usual soap operas on TV."

"They sucked!" Erocook said, who suddenly grabbed the presenter's butt. "They weren't good at all. Predictable and boring."

"So we thought we'd try our hands at a story and put everything in it." Steve said. "And as you know, the rest is history."

"I wanna thank my mom!"

"I wanna thank Arceus, the only god for me. And my parents for making me."

"HIMOMHIDADHIPETSHINONE-Oh right, you're here with me!"

"I want to thank Bunny here for helping us take Single Fragment to the next level." Hiro said. Bunny was in a playboy outfit. "I'm glad to be here, even if it was for a short time, I feel like one of the family!" She said, blushing. "Anyone else?" Everyone looked at each other, and then nodded. "We also have to thank you, the fans for coming to our shows. Thanks a million! And to everyone else on the S.C.P team who couldn't be here with us. Thank you all especially!" Everyone clapped in the auditorium, along with the viewers at home and all over the world tuned in watching them.

"Remember, we're always watching you. Especially in the sky!" Dick said, looking manic.

Later that night, Snake put the award on display in the center of the main deck. "This is it, our hard work paid off." He said. "We gotta keep on doing what we do! It's important for all of us to do our best and remember what matters most: Our fans and our love for the story!" Everyone cheered.

As the days went by, the individual cast was getting offers and deals left and right. Fuwa was slated for a small role in a TV drama. Photon, being a crossdresser, took the initiative to promote the ethical treatment of okama and drag queens, or ETOD. Mika, the only one who didn't perform onstage was noticed by an exec for the company that made the vegetable juice she served on the S.C.P. She went and did a short jingle for it. It became known for its catchy tune and lively presenter. She blew up immediately. The founders? They had their own share of appearances. Steve did voiceovers for cartoons, Hiro and Walter however didn't care for the spotlight. The two were on the island from before.

"I have a crazy idea." Walter said, whispering it in Hiro's ear. "…Fuck off. I'm not doing that." "No one's here but us. Who'll know?"

"…If I feel teeth, you're dead." Walter agreed reluctantly.

Erocook was targeted by the National Enquirer. On the front cover was him groping the presenter at the awards show and stroking Bunny's hips suggestively. In the article featuring him, he was groping Fuwa's breasts. Knowing of his situation and his dodgy hands, he made the excuse of alcohol being a factor in his amorous ways that night. Fuwa and Bunny weren't bothered by him touching them, but they did take a note on it.

Snake, having a new look on life, decided to go back to his stomping grounds. There, he looked and saw his lost love. She recognized him, as he did her. The two reminisced and got considerably close. She didn't see his money or fame, but rather what she lost out on that fateful day.

Beiki was handling some of the ramifications with the Enquirer. They posted a false story of Noone being forced to wear his mask in public due to the other cast members being ashamed of being around him. He and Beiki both took the slander and lies to court. But as quickly as that case was settled, another rose up with Wookie. The S.C.P. was a sweatshop using animals to power it. Snake and Bunny joined up with Wookie and Beiki to explain the situation behind the airship's power source.

"No, it isn't really powered by cola." Bunny stated. "And it isn't powered by hamsters or any of that other nonsense either!"

More and more lies and slanderous articles on the cast of Single Fragment popped up. The public knew that the majority of them were false or irrelevant. On the S.C.P., the group was getting agitated. "Who's doing all of this?" Hiro said, looking at one of the articles. "This one here says I was cracked open, scrambled and served with sausage, all because I wasn't at the big gala two weeks ago." Steve said.

"Wait, I found out who did this!" Beiki said, looking at the back of one of the magazines.

"Here's his name."

In another part of the world, there was a man eating something at his desk. "This venison is delicious!" He said. "But I should not eat this, really… but it is soooooooo good." A phone rang. He picked up it.

"Hello. Yes, this is him. Oh, the public is onto us? That is no good. We will have to resort to THAT, then." He wiped his mouth. "Yes, that will do." He snorted in the napkin.

"Just tell them that PM sent you. They will know." He hung up.


	8. Wookie

Hey there. The name's Wookie. I'm just a regular guy who just happens to have had a bit of a growth spurt in my primary years, is all. Why it happened is beyond me, but if ya look underneath the hairy and stocky exterior, you've got yourself a swell guy.

I always had a love for cooking and the beach. But due to my massive amount of body hair, I could never enjoy it due to the stares and whatnot, so I went to cooking. My family and friends loved the food I made, so much in fact they dubbed me "Iron Chef Wookie". It stuck like gum on my leg, lemme tell ya. And lemme tell ya, gum on my leg is hell to get off.

When Cook called me and told me if I wanted in on the show business thing, I was all "Hell yeah!" and such. I could be on TV and show all my family back home. So I went and tagged alongside him. Lemme tell ya, the reception I received from the rest of the staff cut deep in my heart.

"Ew, this guy needs a bath!"

"He needs a shave."

"Are you even human?"

Now, not all of them were bad, mind you. Just a few of 'em I had some bones to pick at. But like any big family, we all pull together and grow stronger with one another. And I wouldn't trade this dysfunctional family for the world, mine and the Single Fragment family included.

Now if they'll only eat my damn food.


	9. Decline

"If any of you dare take back that spineless coward, I'll leave this crew!" The Samurai said, with a sharp glare. "No, it's fine. I need to take a look at myself for a minute before I can even face you all again." The Coward said.

"For now, this is…farewell."

The stage lights dimmed and the curtains went down. Everyone applauded as the show ended.

Backstage, everyone was circling around Snake. "It's a shame to see you go." Justice said. "I just want to clear my head and get some time to better myself." He said. "In a sense, I feel like our brave Coward of The Seven Seas!" "Well take all the time you need." Erocook said. "I'll man the ship for you!" "Thanks everyone!" He gave his regards and left.

"So what do we do without Snake?" Bunny asked. "You can't have the Coward without Snake."

"We wrote the script this way as to give his character and himself a break for now." Walter said. "It'll be alright. We'll try to keep things afloat without him." "It'll actually be easier this way. We can focus on less scenes and actors and still deliver to the audience." Steve said.

"Now give it your all!"

And indeed they did. Without Snake, the Coward that people grew to love for his stories was missing. But the rest of the main crew was enough to tide over the disappointment. It was steady. For a few weeks.

Then Hiro have to take his leave.

"I can't explain it, but I have to go somewhere far away." He said, on a motorcycle. "It was fun while it lasted, but I have to follow my destiny." Fuwa was crying. "Hey, Noone." Hiro said looking at him as he put his helmet down.

"You suck." Noone's mask tilted off his face as Hiro revved on towards the sunset. In the air, he held up his middle finger.

"Well, same to you too!" Noone yelled, returning the gesture. "Y'know, I never liked Hiro. He was too serious." Photon said, with a more effeminate voice. "Dude, what's up with your voice?" Noone asked. "It's the hormones. I'm gonna try to sound the part of what I do." Everyone looked at him strangely. "Damn, you're really dedicated to your crossdressing, aren't you?"

With the Samurai gone, now there were seven members of the crew left. It was easier to make more shows without a large staff, but it only got worse.

Steve fell and cracked open. He couldn't perform at all.

Next was Fuwa.

"I saw you and her together!" She yelled towards Noone. "We were just going out to pick up a few things." Noone explained. "LIARLIARLIAR!" Fuwa yelled, bonking him on the head. "You were laughing and giggling and eating sorbet…" She began to tear up. "You like her, admit it!"

"I don't! Not like that, anyway."

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't"

"DodododododoDODODODODODODODODODO!" She struck Noone multiple times before running away in a tearful mess. And it was this factor that Single Fragment lost a chunk of its viewers and sales.

"Oh great, it's this guy again." Beiki said. "Single Fragment suffers over affair!" There was a picture of Fuwa and another with Noone and Bunny walking together. "That picture isn't anything more than what it is: Two friends together." Noone explained. "We know that." Winnosh said. "I don't get why Fuwa's being so emotional over this."

"Actually, this picture is photoshopped. The real picture has Mika in it." Noone said. "I was with Bunny one day, but we didn't go out to eat or even around that district at all." "Why were you with both girls and not Fuwa?" Photon asked. "I told you, it was only as friends!"

"Fuwa doesn't seem to think so. Come to think of it, you and her were close before you were hired by Cook."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Fuwa feels you forgot about her."

Noone sighed. "I'm gonna go find her and make up. This whole thing is getting out of hand." Beiki decided to make a call. "Don't worry everyone. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Dick and I will settle this once and for all."

The two appeared at a courtroom. Dick was rubbing his hands mischievously. "So, when are we going to see this P.R. guy?" He said, scheming. "Soon. And keep calm." From the entrance into the courtroom came a man with a pig nose. At his side, was a wide man with a silly grin and blonde hair covering his face. Beiki and Dick faced him.

"It's been a while, Park Ranger."


	10. Conflict

A few hours later, Beiki and Dick left the courthouse. News outlets were all around them, swarming them with questions, microphones and cameras.

"What are your thoughts on the judge's verdict?"

"How will this affect Single Fragment?"

"Is it true that the staff behind Single Fragment have foreigners from third-world countries that are required to hide their faces in order to be around them in public?"

"STOP YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!" Dick yelled. He cleared his throat.

"We aren't answering any questions at the moment. Thank you." Beiki addressed, leaving for his car.

"Great job Beiki!" Snake said to the lawyer. "We can rest a little with Park Ranger being slapped with disbarment." "Oh yeah, everyone I'd like for you to meet someone. This is Silver, my soon-to-be fiancé." Everyone gasped. A young woman with silver hair and eyes to boot introduced herself. "Fiancé?" Steve said. "But if you get married, that means you're going to…"

"Yep. The Cowardly Sniper is calling it quits."

The room got really tense. "I've decided that I've gotten over my past insecurities. I've been using this as a reason to run away from my problems. Don't get me wrong, I've been genuine about Single Fragment. And it's been a good year since we've started this little project of ours. But now, I think it's time for me to call it quits. Move on and start anew with someone I truly love." Snake shed a tear. "Ero, I hereby give you this key. You are now the owner and chief director of SuperCola Powered." Erocook was shaking. He suddenly left. Everyone else was still silent.

"So Snake's just gonna leave us like that, huh?" Winnosh said. "We can't just kill off the Cowardly Sniper. He's literally one of the more popular characters in the story!" "I agree. This is injustice!" Justice said. "Shut up, Justice." Photon said. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean Fuwa's gone. And we're all still as happy as can be." Everyone looked at Noone.

"What?"

"You still didn't speak to her?"

"I tried to. She just keeps throwing things out her window."

"I miss Fuwa. She was bubbly, happy and she had personality." Brolax said. "Dammit, go get our girl back!" "I tried to. Again, she's being difficult." "No, you just don't care about her." "What?"

"Just admit it. You like Bunny and Mika both more than her."

"I don't like them like that. All three of us are friends. Nothing more." "Really? Is that why you weaseled your way into the vegetable juice commercials Mika stars in?" "Weaseled? I asked for a part in it because I love that juice as well." "And you and Bunny's intermission shows? You don't like to participate in Single Fragment, but you'll do those skits and commercials with two staff members who just so happen to be female?" "I'm not diving any further into this." Noone said, leaving. "I know what my intentions are, whether you like it or not."

"I'll get Fuwa back! Watch!"

"Go ahead. I tried. She'll just throw her Navy Gal ball at you."

At the table read, Snake was reading his lines. "I-I-I'm not scared of him!" He said as the Cowardly Sniper. "I'll show you, you bastard! I'll-" His phone rang. Everyone groaned. "Hello? That was tonight? Okay, babe. I'll be there in an hour." Everyone was angry. "I'm sorry, but Silver's parents are hosting a cocktail party." He said. "Oh! Why don't you all come? I'm sure the cast behind Single Fragment will get a warm reception." Everyone eventually complied.

At the party, were snobs, bourgeois and a number of people with silver hair. From the entrance, came Fuwa and Brolax. "Oh, look who came out of her house." Photon said. "Huh. Looks like Brolax got to her. Wonder why I couldn't." Noone asked. The two came to him and Photon. "Well, if it isn't Photon and…who were you again?" Noone rolled his eyes.

In a secluded corner, were Steve, Walter and Erocook. "I'm still not comfortable with this." Steve said, with a bandage around his torso. "Don't feel like you have to strain yourself." Erocook said. "We WILL make this work. We've gotten this far, we can't fall now." "I honestly can't see us recovering well from this situation." Walter said. "Hiro, Steve and Snake? We're losing our best guys." Erocook took a sip of his drink. "I need something better than this."

Less than an hour later, Erocook was on a drunken tirade, with Snake taking a full dose of it. "Stop, you're making an ass out of yourself!" He told his perverted cohort.

"No, YOU stop!" Erocook slurred. "You're just gonna up and leave your buddies, the same buddies that were there for you when you were about jump off that bridge?!" Snake tried to subdue him when Silver came to the two. "Snake, what's going on?" She asked. "You know full well, you silver-haired thief!" Silver looked shocked. "Hey, that's enough out of you!" Erocook turned to him.

"-hic- Back to you, you really are gonna pick THIS over US!?" Erocook placed his hand on Silver's crotch. She screamed. "Get your hands off of that!" The other guests were looking at the scene. In another part of the party, Fuwa was on a stool spinning around, under the influence as well. "Fuwa, get down right now!" Noone said. "I'm taking you home!" "You don't rrrrrrrrrrrun me, Nobody!" She said, slurring. "I can do whatever I want! I think I'll do a handstand on the counter!"

From outside, was the wide man with the silly grin and blonde hair. "Let us take a look at what they are doing-" A crash was heard near the bar. Everyone gasped. "Is she okay?"

Brolax and Noone were pulling her back and forth. "I'm taking her home, Brolax!" Noone said.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Fuwa stood up."Mimimimimi~ She began to sing, head high. However, she merely vomited. "Okay, you can have her." Noone said, leaving. From the corner, the cohort of Park Ranger took pictures of the incident. In another section of the party, crashes were heard. Erocook had Snake pinned down. "You are the worst friend I've ever had!" He said, crying. "We built this foundation and you just up and abandon it?"

"All for that albino bitch."

Snake snapped and punched Erocook in the face. "I'm done with you. You can have the S.C.P. key and its treaty." In the crowd circled around them, the wide smiling man was recording and snapping pictures. "This is too rich! The Single Fragment creators are at each other's necks!" He said, sipping a cocktail. Security came and took away Erocook.

Later that night, the staff lay in the S.P.C., concerned and angry. "So, what does mean for them?" Winnosh said. "It's one thing if Snake left on good terms but that fight just made his departure even more painful to bear." Walter came to them. "You all are still here?" He said. "We're worried about Snake and Erocook. This whole thing has gotten to a point we didn't want it to get to." "I know. I just picked up Erocook and he's home sleeping it off." "We should probably call it a night. Maybe things will get better in the morning." Wookie said, scratching his underarm.

The next morning, in a nearby city where the S.C.P. lays stationed at, another ship flew above it. "EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! THE FOUNDERS OF SINGLE FRAGMENT NO LONGER FRIENDS, DRUNKEN BAR FIGHT AT THE LE FANCY GALA EXCLUSIVE STORY!" Magazines came down in bundles, people reading them. "Hey, this is Snake and Erocook!" A reader said. "Isn't that Fuwa? Whoa, what the hell happened?" "This is…this is by that same guy?" Someone said, holding it. "No, it isn't the National Enquirer." He turned to see the cover.

"The New Pork Times?"


	11. Downfall

Everyone came at to the S.P.C. with the recent news article. "The New Pork Times?!" Wookie said, sipping coffee. "So it's not the Enquirer. Could this be Park Ranger's doing again?" "Do you really have to ask?" Pz said, in a corner. "He's still at large." Erocook came in with a throbbing hangover. "Look at this." Steve said to him, throwing the magazine. He looked at it as best as he could. "Even that situation with Fuwa is here." Noone came in. "Speak of the devil. Look at this." Noone and Erocook looked at the paper.

"Well, shit." Both said in unison.

In an office, the wide man with the smile was looking out his window. "They all know now. THEY ALL KNOW!" He began to laugh. "Mr. Minch, you have a call." Said the assistant. "Ooh la-la, thank you my dear girl." He picked up the line. "Hello?"

"The staff of Single Fragment fighting is a golden opportunity." Said the person on the other line. "I'm going to get the Fan Club ready for the next phase." "Ooh la-la, you are really going out with this, are you not?"

"I have to. They took something from me I'll never get back. Or should I say…

That _one_ person."

Beiki was ready to sue yet again. However, he had little knowledge of the chief editor of The New Pork Times. He knew it was the work of Park Ranger. "So what to do about this guy?" He said to himself. "Maybe we send someone to sniff around?" His face lit up.

"Yeah, that'll do. That'll do nicely. I'm sure he can do it."

Pz was the one Beiki sent to investigate. He really had no leads. However, there was a loud commotion around the corner, in front of a stadium. The one from before, Minch was on a loudspeaker.

"Single Fragment is a gateway play of the worst kind. It's a bad series, a clusterfuck of story and characterization that isn't very well done by any aspect, but which attempts to compensate for its weaknesses by adding in excessive drama and SILLINESS. The normal person can see this as the shit it is, and may enjoy it, hate it or be indifferent to it, but all the while recognizing that the show itself, regardless of their opinion, is plain bad.

However, these very aspects that try to smear over the shit of its core make it a breeding ground for virgin losers, pansies, immature teens and idiots who engage in every kind of degeneracy both before and after performances. The SuperCola Powered airship trying its hardest to look not uncool, the gimmicks, peculiar, colorful clothes, the whole pirate bullshit…"

He went on for a while more before Pz literally left the scene. "That dude is nuts." He said. But I now know who's responsible for that newspaper."

"So, our play is a gateway play?" Erocook said. "Supposedly. Whatever that's supposed to mean." Winnosh came in. "Hey, Mika discovered something interesting." He said. "Look the sales list for the local area's plays." A list of the plays shown was on the middle of the magazine. At the very bottom, was a play, Leaf Society. "Look at the special thanks section." Beiki took a look and noticed something.

"P.R. So that's what this is all about." He thought.

"I've seen Leaf Society." Justice explained. "It showed promise in the beginning but then the rival of the hero became the focus. He and his family and his tribe took over and the characters that were actually interesting get the background focus." "And it tanked hard." Walter said. "And now Park wants the most popular play, Single Fragment to go down." Snake came in. Everyone became silent. "Hey, everyone." He said. Erocook came out of his room. There was a long stare down amongst the two.

"I just came to get my things." Snake said.

"We still gotta do the show, and we can't do it without you, Snake." Erocook said.

"But, you also deserve to go on with your life."

Snake looked at his friend for a moment. "…I'll never forget what this place did for all of us." He said, looking misty-eyed. "Let's make these last few performances worth it." He smiled and gave his hand out. Erocook walked to him and grabbed it in agreement. He smiled.

Outside of the S.C.P. were a group of people with black hair and red eyes. They had on capes. In the middle, was a man with a wolf mask on, tail and all. "…Now!"

The group swarmed the airship and broke their way inside with finesse. "Who the hell are you?"

"We are…The Fan Club!"

"That clan I was talking about just now from Leaf Society!" Justice said. "So Park Ranger sent you?"

"No, not him."

"Then who?"

"Another. Seize this airship!" The Fan Club swarmed the S.C.P., subduing the cast. Wookie came out of his room, seeing the altercation. He yawned. "Wolf! There's a large hairy man ready to attack!" Said a Fan. "Attack the large hairy man!" The Fan Club swarmed him. "Help! Help!" Wookie screamed. "That large build and he's a coward…" Brolax said.

Later, Wolf was on a cell phone. "We have everyone." He said. "Ooh-la-la, I did not think you could do it!" It was Minch. "I am coming over right now!" "Hey, Wookie." Noone said. When Snake leaves, you can play the coward." "Too hairy." Wookie replied. From the sky, came a helicopter. From near the S.C.P. docking area, was Fuwa. She saw the copter land. "Hm? What's going on?" Minch dashed towards the entrance. "He's here." Said a fan.

Minch came in and looked the place over. "YOU!" Beiki yelled. "You were with Park!" "Ooh, la-la. You have a nice place here." He said, smiling. "So this is where the famous Single Fragment is written and performed at, yes?"

"What do you want with us?" Snake asked. "Sacre Bleu, I need to introduce myself. I am known as Pokey Minch. I am the right hand man of the great and well-respected Park Ranger." He looked at his watch. "Oh, it is time for dinner! But I need to watch these peasants!" Pokey panicked a little. "Hey, Wolf. Be a dear and watch these fools for me while I have my venison." "Park told you to stay here and gather the scripts!" Wolf whispered to him. Pz heard him. "But Lemon-Peppered reindeer calls me…No, no, no!" He pulled out a phone. "I must order a pizza, then."

"No pizza! We need those scripts!" Wolf demanded.

"Scripts? Wait a minute, are you trying to-" Pokey looked at Steve.

"Yes. We are going to sabotage Single Fragment." He smiled creepily.


	12. Advertisment

Happy Garden!

"Hi there! My name is Mika!" A commercial for Happy Garden brand vegetable juice was being filmed. "Let's start the day with a quick dance!" A whistle blew offset.

"One, two! One, two! One, two! Move your legs like this everyone! C'mon, you can do it!" After 20 seconds of this, Mika looked up and gave a very loud cheer.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Extras in vegetable costumes came in, one notably being Noone, as the eggplant. "Now, we're getting warmed up! Sway your hips from side to side! C'mon everyone, let's do it!" Mika and the vegetables began to dance, with lights and upbeat music playing. She began to sing in Japanese.

"Wow, what a workout! I feel like having something to drink!" Mika said, wiping her forehead. "Why don't you have some vegetable juice?" Said the woman in the tomato costume. "Straight from the Happy Garden!"

"Oh boy!" Mika took a bottle and drank from it. "Wow, so full! So refreshing! This juice is fantastic! The vegetables are brimming with life!" Her eyes sparkled! "I think I want another bottle!" She took another. "And all you watching at home go grab a bottle of Happy Garden Vegetable Juice and fill yourselves with a new life!" Everyone showed various flavors of the juice as the music played and Mika finished the bottle. She wiped her mouth and winked.

Happy Garden!


	13. Betrayal

"We need those scripts, we're gonna take them and alter them to our liking!" Pokey explained. "Your play is terrible." Winnosh said "Even our writers can't save that trainwreck." "Our play is serious!" A Fan said. "We put our blood, sweat and tears in our performances! You have a buxom bird lady and some long-nosed coward who fights a magma man in the sky!" "I agree." Pokey said. "Y'know what I really hate?" He cleared his throat.

"Single Fragment is a gateway play of the worst kind." "Oh man. It's this shitty speech again." "I wanna hear it." Erocook said. "IT'S A BAD SERIES," Pokey yelled. "A clusterfuck of story and characterization…"

"…and ensure that no Single Fragment staff members show their faces ever again." Everyone was speechless. "Why are working with this blithering fool?" A Fan asked. "Because Park is on good terms with him, and we need to get paid. Leaf Society isn't doing too well, and we've gotten too many pay cuts." "HEY YOU!" Pokey yelled. "Find me something to eat. My husky figure is wasting away…" Wolf growled. "You are a buffoon!" He yelled. "And you are fired!"

"You're not my boss!"

"I _know_ your boss!"

Wolf tensed up and finally gave in. "Now that I have you in check, check their refrigerator for something to eat." He snapped his fingers. Wolf dashed to the writing room. He turned back. "Um…"

"Look for the blue-tiled floor." Erocook said. Later on, Wolf brought Pokey a sandwich. "Ooh la-la, you people are living well in this airship, with your pastrami and gouda." He said. "I've planted bugs in the airship. We don't have to stay here; they'll give us leads without them knowing it." "Ooh, you are pretty useful, scruffy wolf man. Let us vamoose so I may eat my lovely lemon-peppered venison!" Pokey dashed as fast as he could, with the Fan Club following suit. Wolf walked out, but turned around and said, "Check the vegetable bin."

Moments later, Fuwa came. "Hey, are you all okay?" She asked. "I saw those freaks coming in the SuperCola Powered. "Yeah. But now we know about who's been pulling the strings on this whole ordeal." Beiki said. Fuwa untied everyone. "Now what did that buff furry say about the vegetable bin?" Steve said, going in the kitchen. Fuwa came to Noone. "None, are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, they didn't hurt us." "Good. Because I'm still mad at you! Mad, mad, MAD!"

"Hey, that guy left a communicator here." Steve held it up. "Why'd he leave that here?" Winnosh said. "I don't know, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep it." Snake said. "Furthermore, we need to go about protecting our scripts a little better. All writers come with me. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

A few days later, the show was back on. The Coward, The Cook and The Captain were thinking of a plan to stop the Magma Man. "But if he tries to melt that glacier, we could look at a massive flood!" The Coward said, jittering." "Be brave, friend." The Captain said with a smile. "We can't give in just yet. We'll stop him, or die trying." The curtains closed and the audience clapped. An intermission was to take place. "Kendall, you didn't just spill that guy's blood, did you?" Asked Bunny, dressed as an older woman. "But I did. I had to." Said Kendall.

"Kendall! You can't go around killing people and spilling their blood!"

From backstage, Winnosh's pocket rumbled. "Hm? Hey, isn't this the-" "You know what else is bad?" Said a voice. "Wait, who's that?" "Single Fragment, that's what!" The lights showed Pokey sabotaging the show. "No, it's him!" "Hello, this is Wolf. I've come to warn you that Pokey is attempting to stop your play." "Too late. He's here." "It's really THE gateway play of the worst kind." Wookie, Snake and Brolax came out to subdue him. "Hey, what are you doing, you silly little men!" He snorted. "I am the great Pokey! You cannot treat me like this!"

"We're gonna throw you off this ship!" Snake said, angrily. "What? But there is no bottom, I will fall to my death!" Noone came out. "Wait, don't do that!" He said. "And why the hell not?" "Fan of Single Fragment killed during show after performers threw him off the ship."

The others made a face. "Ooh la-la that would be a great header for The New Pork Times." He smiled. "We'll just lock you up for interrogation." "Some members in the audience dug in their pockets. Suddenly, some smoke came from the audience. "Now what?"

"Au Revoir, you silly Single Fragment fools!" Pokey said.

"Wait, he's getting away?"

The smoke cleared, and Pokey was nowhere to be found. A helicopter was seen flying off. He looked out the window and pulled a grimace. "Dammit, he got away." The audience was getting restless. "Hey, is the show going on or what?" "Oh yeah." Snake pulled out a mic. "Sorry, folks. We'll go on a short for now." "You'll get a complimentary sultry dance by Dart and then the show will go on." The men cheered aloud.

Later on, the group was listening to Wolf on the communicator. "He's on to me." He said. "I'll have to use another method of informing you all."

"Question. Why are you suddenly helping us?" Steve asked.

"We don't have a single cent from that damn Leaf Society." He paused. "Plus, I'm a fan of the Single Fragment story and its performers. You all deliver in more ways than one." Everyone smiled. "Keep this communicator just in case. I'll inform you of what will come when it happens."He logged off. "I think we may need some security." Erocook said. "True."

The next morning, a young girl came to the kitchen She had on clothes that were too big for her. "I'm hungry." She said, still half-asleep. She took the chair nearby and went to the top of the refrigerator to get the cereal. Winnosh came in. "Hm? Who are you?" The little girl looked at Winnosh. "It's me." She said.

"Who?"

"Me. Photon."

"You're related to Photon?"

"No, I'm-" She stopped and took a look at herself. "Wait, now that I look at it, why do I need a…" She looked in a metal pan. She saw her face. "I'm a…" She dropped the pan.

"I'm a…"

A loud scream was heard in the S.C.P.. Everyone came to the kitchen. "What happened?" Erocook asked. "Who's this?" "It's me…Photon." She said. "I've become…a little girl." Wookie walked to him. "If it_ is_ you, serves you right for wanting to take the drag queen thing so far." "I'm so happy!" She said, jumping up and down. "How do we know you're Photon?" Pz asked. "Well, I…" She looked around. "I'd need Noone and Fuwa here to confirm it." "They aren't here…"

Early afternoon, Noone came in. He was listening to some music on his MP3 player. Photon saw him from a distance. As he sat down, she went to him and leapt on his lap. "Hi, None!" She said cheerfully. "Wait a- who are you?" "Guess!"

"Someone's in-law?"

"Nope."

"A fan?"

"Nope!"

"I give up."

"None, it's me. Photon!"

"You're not Photon." "But I am! Ask me anything." "Okay, what was the one thing that I wanted since I was a kid?" Photon whispered in his ear. "No, that isn't what I wanted." "Oh, I meant…"She whispered the answer. "…Whoa. What happened?" "I used a lot of hormones to become a woman. But I guess they made me a little girl…And I couldn't be happier!"

"I'd better call Fuwa."

Fuwa dashed to the S.C.P.. "WhatwhatWHAT? Photon is a girl now?" She asked. "Yep. He-I mean, she answered my question correctly. Now you have to confirm your knowledge to her." Photon was looking at a flower. "So pretty, so cute!" "Ask her a personal question." Noone told Fuwa. "Um, Photon?" Photon looked at her. "Wow, is that a bunny clip in your hair?" She asked, looking sparkle-eyed. "It is!" "Wow! I want one!" "Hey, focus!" "Oh right. Photon, answer this question."

"What's the one thing I won't do, even if held at gunpoint?"

Photon whispered the answer in her ear. Fuwa gasped. "It is you. ITISITISITISITISITIS!" She hugged her. "What happened to you?" Photon was fixated on Fuwa's hair clip. "Aw, you can have it if you want, Photon." She took it off and put it in her hair. "Yay! Thank you, Fuwa!" She hugged her.

Beiki came in. "Ah, there you are Photon." "Hi, Beiki! Look, I got a bunny hair clip!" "Are you sure she can do this?" Dick asked. "I wouldn't put a little girl in so much danger." "Honestly, this is the best opportunity we have. We won't get another."

Photon ran around in a circle, admiring her clip.


End file.
